1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of mobile device holders. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to mobile device holder configured to hold mobile devices of different dimensions and orientations.
2. Background Information
Smartphones and other electronic mobile devices have become increasingly popular for managing multiple aspects of one's daily life. One such aspect is shopping. For example, shoppers have increasingly been using electronic mobile devices to manage shopping lists or to otherwise enhance the shopping experience. As such, a need has arisen for a system to not only hold, but to display the screen of such mobile devices to the shopper, so that the shopper can safely push a shopping cart while still being able to view the device.
Holders attachable to shopping carts and designed to hold articles such as beverages, coupons, pens, and the like are known in the art; however, many of such devices are attachable to shopping cart handles, which interferes with the nesting of the shopping carts and wasting floor space.
Other electronic devices have been provided to enhance the shopping experience by displaying, e.g., store and/or product information and electronic coupons, on a proprietary display device integral to the shopping cart; however, such integral electronic devices require the shopper to upload his/her shopping list to this display device (or do not allow for such uploading at all), thereby inconveniencing the shopper.
In view of the above, a need has arisen for a diverse mobile device holder configured to hold a variety of mobile devices of different dimensions.